Akazuki Uchiha/Uzumaki
Background summary His father is an Uchiha and his mother an Uzumaki, because of this he has an incredible amount of chakra storage and is able to use the sharingan. Sekigetsu was born on December 21st with his twin brother and a younger sister who was born 3 years later on April 20th. Attained sharingan(with his twin)at the age of 6. Became a genin at 7 and a chunin 1 year later. Became a jonin at 13. Appearance Sekigetsu looks like a young tall, fair-skinned man with the body of an Olympic swimmer who looks like his in his late teens even though he's actually 25. He has short spiky black hair, he wears his bangs tipped to the left barely covering half of his left eye, this does not impair his vision. While he rarely wears the customary konoha flak-jacket and shirt or sandals. He rather prefers to wear a custom black leather jacket with the Uzumaki crest on its back and grey shirt under, with tight black jeans made of a special material so it doesn't affect his mobility and black custom leather boots. This is supposedly to store hidden blades and weapons in his jacket and boots the rest is just for personal preference. Personality Generaly being quite lazy, carefree and insensitive, he is actually quite generous and likes to help poeple out while at the same time always hiding his concern for the poeple he cares deeply about, trailing them in secret when they're on missions and always being a few steps ahead to make sure the're alright only showing himself if the're stuck in a life or death situation. Just like what his close friends call him, he's a book of contradictions: *acts lazy and carefree but is still ready to take on any challenge and is always cautious. *acts insensetively but cares deeply for poeple and acts with kindness. *solitary and cold but likes joking around and being around others. *Unlike most Uchiha he'd rather stop poeple from having the same tragedies as him/loss doesn't=hatred. Dojutsu Sharingan: Having attained the sharingan at a young age he is very adept in using it, but he prefers to use if for genjutsu over all of his other abilities Mangekyo form: #His left mangekyo has the ability Kuebiko which allows him to copy kekkai gekai as long as he has the affinity. #His right mangekyo has the ability Kuraokami, Eternal white ice an opposite to the Amaterasu and able to counter it. #Susano'oas His susano'o is glossy black with dark blue highlights and a greatsword as a weapon. Eternal mangekyo: #His left mangekyo has the ability Kuebiko which allows him to copy kekkai gekai and kekkai tota as long as he has the affinity. #His right mangekyo has the ability Kuraokami, Eternal white ice an opposite to the Amaterasu and able to counter it with the added ability to control it using Ice Release. #Full body susano'o Unlike most, he's able to "equip" his susano'o armor by diminishing its size to the point of being able to wear it, another ability he is able to utilize his susano'o skeleton and equip either around his body similarly to the armor or on his own bones. These give him power similar to his normal full body susano'o but in a smaller more compact form which helps him keep most of his mobility. However like all abilities it has its drawbacks, the most notable one being the intense amount of chakra usage and control needed to these abilities. 'Abilities' Mostly skilled in ninjutsu and genjutsu, he aslo isn't bad in taijutsu being able to open 5 of the eight gates. Jutsu Body flicker technique Rasengan sage mode shadow clones multi-shadow clones flying thunder god technique summoning: Lightning flash blade creation 'Ninjutsu' 'Fire Release' Fire release: Fire clone Fire release: Great fire ball Fire release: Great fire majestic annihilation Fire release: Fire dragon By trying to copy the flames of the two tails he ended up failing and instead creating a combustion release similar in nature to ash release but creating gas which ignites in blue flames. Combustion release: Flame Festival Combustion release: Spreading Carnival 'Water Release' Water release: Water Clone Water Release: Water vortex Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Water Release: Venomous Sea serpent Water Release: Great Water Wall Water Release: Vortex Barrier 'Lightning Release' Lightning release: lightning clone Lightning release: Chidori (and it's variants) Lightning release: Thunder bullet barrage Lightning release: Electrical chain lash Lightning release: Black lightning: Black dragon Lightning release: Black lightning: Thunderclap blade 'Wind Release' Wind release: Vacuum bullet Wind release: Vacuum wave Wind release: Vacuum blade Wind release: Raging Wind claws Wind release: Invisible binding chains Wind release: Stinging Wasps 'Boil Release' Boil release: Disintegrating fog Boil release: Defensive mist Boil release: Corossive breath 'Scorch Release' Scorch release: Giant scorching ball Scorch release: Hurricane blaze Scorch release: Blooming destruction 'Storm/Gale Release' Storm release: Laser circus Storm release: Super charged circus Storm release: Raging currents storm dragon Plasma Releasehttps://narutofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Plasma_Release_(Soul_Magix) '''Taijutsu He is able to activate 5 of the 8 gates. His prefered taijutsu style is freestyling however what makes him truly dangerous in hand to hand combat isn't just his unpredictable attacks, Akazuki specializes in using his opponents strength against them and striking both pressure points and chakra points at random. (similarly to the 8-Trigrams) Genjutsu Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu: Mangekyo sharingan Demonic illusion: Double false surroundings technique Demonic illusion: Quadruple Faker Demonic illusion: Five layered apocalypse Demonic illusion: Reverse enemy Demonic illusion: Unescapable Prison More to come